


Oh so quiet

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader can’t sleep so she decides to go stargazing, where Thorin founds her. They share a moment which leads  to a kiss and rather more pleasing activities than looking at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh so quiet

You gulped the last sip of milk from your big mug and sighed contently, patting your full stomach. After latest events and sleepless night you were glad that Beorn had welcomed you after all. And didn’t eat you all while he was in a bear form.

Your eyes lazily wandered over every member of the Company sitting at the large wooden table. They all look quite funny considering the difference between their heights and Beorn’s and a small smirk appeared on your face. You yourself barely reached to your host’s shoulder.

“Thank you, master Beorn,” you said politely when he passed you to re-fill Fili’s mug, “do you need any help with cleaning?”

“Aye, I could use some,” he answered, his brows slightly furrowed, surprised by your kind offer. During the meal the boys were talking only about how fiercely you fought with Orcs and how easily you cut a warg’s throat open with only a dagger. You were pretty sure that by now, Bilbo was creating a song about you in his head.

You stood up from your seat and began collecting the dishes that were closest to you.

“Dori, Dwalin, can I ask you to assist me?”

“Yes, miss Y/N,” they both called and in no time, the three of you were cleaning the mess, washing the dishes and putting things back in places they belonged.

You knew that Beorn was most likely confused by your behavior. Most of people that saw you in a battle or even training, were expecting you to be an arrogant, cocky person but you were, in fact, quite the opposite.

Till now, you were laughing at the Dwarves’ faces when, in Rivendell, you came for a dinner with a wreath on your head and a small bouquet you gave lord Elrond as a kind of thanks for your staying there.

But they soon grew to adore you, not only for your skills in combat, but for your kind heart and support you provided. You were a good spirit of the company, always cheering them up, joking with Bofur, by some miracle calming Kili and Fili down when they came up with another mischief, spending hours with Bilbo on talking or with Thorin in silence.

Your gentleness, so different from when you fought, gained you respect among otherwise distant and shut company of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard.

Hanging the clothe after drying your hands, you looked over your shoulder and noticed that your companions were, one by one, standing from the table and heading to whatever spot their chose to sleep on.

“Boys…” you called softly and they all halted, turning around simultaneously.

“Goodnight, master Beorn!” a collective call rang and Beorn nodded, grumbling out a ‘goodnight’ as well. The dwarves and Bilbo left and you gave Gandalf a soft smile.

“I still wonder how did you manage to teach them some manners. I tried and failed miserably,” the wizard mused and you put a hand on his shoulder. He remained sat in his chair, waiting for a peaceful moment to talk with your host.

“If I’m honest, I have no idea either. And now, forgive me, but I will go and try to get some sleep. If their snoring will allow me…” you said and with a nod you bid goodnight to both of them and headed to the spot nearest the door, where you placed your bedroll.

Truth be told, you did not expect you would fall asleep this night. You had a good rest the previous one and you felt quite awake. Although, lying and simply relaxing was a tempting prospect, so you stretched on your blanket and covered yourself with your jacket. It was warm, you did not need anything more.

You closed your eyes and eventually dozed off, having a short but refreshing nap. You assumed not even two hours had passed, yet when you woke up Gandalf was sleeping in his chair and Beorn was nowhere to be seen. You presumed he was out on a patrol.

Silently, you sat up and decided that there was no point in lying flat. You took your blanket and quietly sneaked out of the house and onto the porch, sitting on the top stair.

The night was serene and warm. Beorn’s garden provided an amazing smell and you took a deep breath, recognizing some of the night flowers by their scent. You tilted your head up and, much to your delight, spotted hundreds and hundreds of stars on the dark blue sky. An happy smile curled up your lips as you focused your gaze at gleaming points, remembering the stories your mother used to tell you when you were younger.

A gentle breeze moved the colorful carpet of plants in front of you and when it reached your skin, you wrapped the blanket around yourself. In times like those, when the world was tranquil you felt at peace, you felt complete and you were sure nothing could go wrong. All of your worries and fears would come back, yes, but only the following day.

The night, for you, was the most serene time of all.

Inhaling deeply, you chose to ignore the noise inside the place. You suspected one of the boys woke up and was now sneaking in the kitchen for some snack or trying to figure out how to go outside.

That was why you had settled for a place nearest the exit. You didn’t want to wake anyone. They needed as much rest as they could get.

Yet, you heard the sound of opening door and you glanced behind to see who was coming out. Apparently, the leader of your company was in a need of fresh air, or some time alone.

“Did I wake you up?” you whispered and Thorin shook his head. He took those few steps to join you on the stair and you extend your arm, winding the blanket around his shoulders.

“It’s not as warm as it seems when you sit still,” you explained when he sent you puzzled look.

“Ah, I see. Thank you then, Y/N,” he murmured. A silence fell between the two of you but not uncomfortable one. In fact, you enjoyed those moments with Thorin, without forced chats. It was a pleasant change from constant rambling of the rest, which sometimes made you tired.

“Troubles with sleeping?” you inquired after a while, not expecting him to answer.

“No, too much of rest, I suppose. Also, I thought I heard someone going out and not coming back and wanted to check if everything is well.”

“You should stop worrying for everyone, Thorin. We won’t get hurt here.”

“Yes, I know, but how can I not worry? Those folks are counting on me.”

“And you’re doing a great job!” you assured him, taking his hand in yours and squeezing it. He shoot you a grateful look and then fixed his eyes on the horizon. You smiled at him, even if he wasn’t watching you and rested your heard on his shoulder. He stirred, but didn’t pull back or push you away. Hesitantly, he let go of your hand and moved his arm to envelop your waist.

Both of you remained silent. You knew Thorin wasn’t one of words – his eyes usually told you enough or, as it was at that very moment, the gentle caress of his fingers on your side.

You titled your head to look at him only to find him staring back at you.

“Y/N…” he panted and you gasped noticing how affectionate his gaze was. He leant in and you eyes flattered close as you felt his lips on yours, hesitant at first, but growing bolder with every movement.

You let yourself get lost in the kiss, exploring and tasting him with as much eagerness he was exploring and tasting you, and when his tongue teased your lower lip you readily let it slip into your mouth, moaning at the sensation.

Thorin and you parted when the need for air made your head spin and you rested your forehead on his.

“Ghivashel,” Thorin whispered fondly, lifting his hand to cradle your cheek.

“I don’t know what that means,” you said in a complaining voice and Thorin chuckled airily.

“May I show you?” he asked, his voice a low rumble and you shivered and nodded, not trusting your own voice.

Thorin, easily and effortlessly, scooped you into his arms and carried you down the stairs and onto a narrow path leading into stables. After less than ten minutes of walking you arrived there and he lowered you onto the ground.

You took the blanket from his shoulders and spread it on the hay. You slid the jacket from your shoulders and let it fall, slowly easing yourself onto the makeshift bed, laying on your back.

Thorin locked his eyes with yours as he began to undress himself from the layers of clothes. First his furry coat, then his tunic and undershirt landed on the ground and after kicking off his boots he joined you on the blanket, resting on his side.

Instantly, you claimed his lips, not wanting to wait any longer. His fingers found the laces of your shirt and began to work on it, inch by inch revealing your soft skin to him. He was gentle with his caress as he run the tips of his fingers over the valley between your breasts, then down your stomach and when he reached the waistband of your trousers, he broke the kiss and looked you in the eye with a questioning look.

You smiled sweetly and, in response, undid the belt of his trousers. Thorin took the hint and attached his lips to your neck while he propped himself on his elbows and, with his knee, spread your legs so that he could settle between them.

When you lifted your hips, he disrobed you from your pants and undergarments, his own trousers joining the pile of clothes soon after. You wrapped your legs around his waist and you felt him at your entrance, hard and throbbing, and when he finally thrust into you, you grasped on his shoulders, moaning his name.

Thorin gave you a moment to adjust to his size, peppering your face with fervent kisses and you lightly bucked your hips, impatient and craving for more. Slowly at first he started to move, steadily building a pace of deep, powerful pushes, making you mark his every move with a cry.

His lips moved to your breasts, giving each enough attention – he nibbled, licked and sucked on your skin, creating a mixture of pleasurable sensations, which alongside with his member hitting on that sweet spot inside you, sent you right into the bliss.

You mewled his name over and over  again as you reached your climax, your body tensing underneath him and as your walls contracted around his manhood, Thorin found his release, growling against your skin as he spent himself inside you.

It took you a while to come back from your height and you smiled widely as you heard Thorin mumbling more Khuzdul words, the meaning of which still a mystery to you.

“I still don’t know what you’re saying, you do realize it?” you teased, biting his lip playfully as he faced you.  Thorin’s eye lit up with could only be mischief as he ran his thumb across your lips before leaning down to peck them.

“May I show you, Y/N?”    


End file.
